


Паршивый кофе

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Illustrations for "Паршивый кофе" [1]
Category: Political Animals, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Illustrations for "Паршивый кофе" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Паршивый кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паршивый кофе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349614) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK). 




End file.
